


The one where Misha tells Jensen something he didn't mean to

by whisperwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acting, Cockles, Coffee, Cute, Fluff, Jokes, M/M, mishaxjensen, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperwings/pseuds/whisperwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I don't actually ship cockles. So writi this was a bit weird. But a bunch of friends requested it and here we are! Based off an Instagram post, Misha confesses his feelings for Jensen while they're at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Misha tells Jensen something he didn't mean to

'Dean.'  
'Yeah?' Jensen stepped up to his second marker, inches from Misha's.  
'Be careful.' Misha laid a hand on his shoulder, staring up at Jensen. They were so close that he could feel the other man's breath.   
Jensen dropped his head. 'Thanks, Cas. I will.'  
He looked him in the eye again. Misha stared into the green eyes. He didn't want to be cheesy, but- they really were phenomenal. Like sun dappled leaves.   
'Cut! Boys, that was amazing. I think that's our shot.'  
Jensen grinned.  
'15 minutes, then we'll wrap up that fight scene with J and J, yeah?'  
Jensen gave a thumbs up as a blonde girl ushered him to a table and started to wipe down his face, removing the thick makeup. Misha was hurried in another direction, to be walked through a stunt.  
Jensen sat in silence as the makeup girls finished their job, applying blood and dust to his forehead and jaw.  
'Thanks.' Jensen glanced at her name badge. 'Thanks Grace.'  
'No problem.' She smiled.   
'I need you back in this chair in...' She checked we watch. '10 minutes.'  
'Cool.'  
Jensen wandered over to the coffee van. He picked up two, out of habit, only realising too late that Misha and Jared were both the other side of set. He strolled through the car park, past the multiple Babies, and across to Misha's trailer. His was nearest to set, so even in shorter breaks he could come back here. He knocked once, and entered.  
Sure enough, Misha was in there. He had his back to the door as he pulled on a new shirt- grey, instead of white- but he turned when he heard the door.  
'Hey.' Jensen waved the coffee.  
'Oh my god, I love you.' Misha accepted the cup gratefully.  
'Don't tell Jared,' he winked.  
It was a running joke on set that if they were both still single when they turned thirty, they'd just marry each other. Jared was like Jensen's little brother, so it would never actually happen, but y'know. It was a good laugh.  
Misha laughed softly. He'd told himself he'd do it. Do it now.   
'Maybe.'  
'Maybe what?'  
Misha shook his head. 'Nothing.'  
Jensen shrugged. 'Whatever.'  
There was a prolonged pause. Misha took a sharp breath.  
'I cant keep doing this.'  
'Doing what?' Jensen was confused.  
'Meeting like this and pretending- pretending you're not all I think about'  
There. It was out, he'd said it. It was over. Damn it. He was an idiot. He'd ruined everything, his life, his friendship, the show-  
'Do you have feelings for me?' The younger man sounded incredulous.  
Misha laughed hollowly, and nodded.  
'Oh.' Was all Jensen could think to say.  
There was a pregnant pause.   
'I'm sorry.'  
It was barely more than a whisper.  
'What? Why?'  
'For ruining this.'  
'I dunno man, when your crush tells you he has feelings for you-I wouldn't exactly call my life ruined.'  
'What?' This time it was Misha's turn to be confused.  
'Yeah. I like you too, man. Ever since you came on set, I thought- anyway I thought you were straight.'  
'So did I.'  
Jensen laughed.  
'So... A date?'  
Misha looked up. 'Please.'  
'When? Where?'  
'I know a place.' The shorter man grinned.  
He looked so happy, Jensen thought, that he couldn't help but kiss him. He closed the gap, and ran a hand through the thick, dark hair. Misha responded energetically, kissing back.   
'Careful.' Jensen pulled back. 'Don't smudge my makeup.'  
'That really would cause rumours. Two young men go into a trailer, come out dishevelled and smudgy. The Sun would love it. Imagine tumblr?'  
'Oh dear god no.' Jensen mock vomited. 'We should go.'  
'Hmm?' Misha was staring at him, not quite sure how the last ten months had happened.  
'The job?'  
'Oh. Work. Of course.'  
Jensen grabbed his hand. 'Lets go.'  
They left the trailer hand in hand, and didn't let go until the reached the set.


End file.
